


Sleep Is For The Logical

by spockspeak



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spuhura, star trek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockspeak/pseuds/spockspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy-era. Spock finds Nyota asleep on top of her textbooks and decides to make certain she gets some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is For The Logical

Spock found her asleep in the library, her hair spilling over her face, books and papers strewn everywhere. It was Nyota’s finals week. This he knew. He hadn’t seen her in days – he missed their lunches.

He swayed from foot to foot, making a mental calculation. _She must sleep._

He gathered her things, quietly packing her bag. No one paid them mind; cadets in the library was also studying profusely. Spock swung the strap of Nyota’s backpack over his shoulder, then knelt beside her. He hesitated before brushing hair out of her face, ever so gently. She would not feel a thing.

“You must sleep,” he whispered.

She groaned and dug her face deeper into her sleeve.

“It is illogical to continue your work in the library when you are this exhausted,” he mumbled. “Nyota, forgive me.”

He knelt and lifted her into his arms, holding her against his chest so she would not fall. The bag thumped against the table. Scratching pencils stopped. Mouths hung open at the sight of the tall Vulcan carrying their most fearsome classmate.

Spock glared at them until they ceased. There was nothing illogical about what he was doing, and he refused to feel ashamed. But still he had to beat away the blush.

***

It was over soon enough. He set her down on his bed, careful not to wake her. He pulled the extra blanket over her, and tried not to smile when she curled into it like a plant curled towards sunlight.

Spock propped her bag against the bedpost and retreated to the other side of his room to meditate. He sighed, kneading his fingers together. He knew he liked this too much. He knew it was illogical to feel such things, to enjoy the feeling of her body against his. And yet he could not bring himself to regret what he had done. She looked so much more peaceful here, sleeping in comfort. He liked it. He enjoyed the sight of her.

He shook the feelings away and concentrated.

***  


A hand touched his head. Spock opened his eyes, startled, and looked up into kind brown eyes.

She didn’t say anything. Neither did he. They just looked at each other for a moment, until Nyota nodded and pulled on his sleeve. He stood, shaking as the feeling went back into his legs. He did not know how long he had been sitting on the floor.

Nyota pulled him to the bed.

He didn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add to this. Let me know what you think in comments!


End file.
